


[podfic] come into the garden, mauve

by majoline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Consensual Kink, Cover Art, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Immobility, Nail Polish, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not prepared for nail polish related boners. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] come into the garden, mauve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come into the garden, mauve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648446) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Blue My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725425) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010). 



> This is entirely due to analise010's brilliant podfic. I'd wanted to record this, but didn't get a move on until I heard her wonderful Lydia Martin.
> 
> Also, I now officially have a nail polish kink. :)
> 
> Thank you verity for your blanket permission ♥

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:10:32  
Size: 8.3 MB

[Download the MP3 (in a .zip file) courtesy of audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013041610.zip)


End file.
